


Apples Candy Bloody

by Neon_Empire



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Dark Comedy, Drug Use, Gay Sex, Ghosts, Gore, Horror, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Empire/pseuds/Neon_Empire
Summary: Halloween fun!There is so much excitement about the new witchcraft store opening in Seoul. Rumor has it that the man who owns it worships the devil. And he's an escaped convict. They also say he eats people! Does that stop Lee Seunghoon and his friends from checking it out? No way!So what happens when a shapeshifter, a ghost, and a demon hunter walk into a Witchcraft shop owned by a vampire? Let's find out!





	1. Now Hiring

"This should be good."   
  
  
"Can we see a movie after this?"  
  
  
"Aw, you aren't even a tiny bit excited? An actual magic shop in Seoul! I never thought I'd see the day." 

  
The trio stops at the corner of the street, looking over the sheet of paper. Their names are Seunghoon, Jinwoo, and Seungyoon. They don't look like they should be friends. In fact, one would imagine that these three hardly knew each other with the way they were always bickering. To be fair, it was in their blood not to get along.   
  
  
"Please. It's probably a bunch of painted crystals and halloween props. You shouldn't get your hopes up like this." Seungyoon leads the way around the corner, following the small map on the advertisement. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go somewhere that's actually worth our time. And I need to stop home before we go to the movies. I left the mummy hand on the table and if the moon light touches it, we'll be chasing it all around the city." He complains. "Which is another thing! What kind of store that is **not** a club is open from 6pm, until 3am? What kind of hours are those?"   
  
  
Seunghoon shrugs. "Maybe they're hoping to get the drunk crowed. I guess that's how they plan to make rent. It even says they have a special guest fortune teller from Australia that comes in at random." Not that the last part made Yoon any more excited. He mumbles something about Australian accents sounding foolish, before entering the store.   
  
  
Five minutes into wandering around, Hoon is already extremely impressed! While it does have 'painted crystals', they are marked cheaply and even listed as 'Display Crystals'. The real ones are below and the selection is great. Even Seungyoon has gone silent as he checks out the books with a reasonably impressed expression. Hoon even finds the literal Halloween items to be cool. The scary masks, and nice costumes.   
  
  
"Let me know if you guys need any help."   
  
  
He turns his head to the checkout counter in the back. Right then, his body freezes. " _Oh my god,_ " he mumbles under his breath. Standing behind the counter, reading a book, is the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. He has bubblegum pink hair, kissable bow-shaped lips, and a gorgeous face. Hoon can't see much of his body, but from what he can see, that too is incredible. "Guys...." He swallows, unable to look away, "I think I'm in love...."   
  
  
Jinwoo curiously wanders over to his side. "Oh. He's different. I like his lip piercing. Do you want me to walk through him?" It wasn't a strange question for a ghost to ask. There were many things that could be discovered just by walking through a human. Their health, mood, thoughts, etc. It's not like humans can see him anyway. However, he only makes it to the front of the counter when the male suddenly looks up from his magazine.   
  
  
"Don't you dare." He says, and Jinwoo jumps back.   
  
  
By now, Seungyoon as made his way over to them. "You can see him?" He asks.   
  
  
The male rolls his eyes. "Yeah, he's a ghost. I have one that works for me on the weekeneds."   
  
  
Jinwoo gasps. "Another ghost? Is it the old man that haunts the museum? Because he's reall-"  
  
  
"-my names Seunghoon," Hoon walks through him, right over to the counter. ' **Rude!** ' Jinwoo hisses from behind him.  
  
  
The male looks at the extended hand for a moment, then slowly reaches out to shake it. "Minho." He replies. Hoon hides his gasp. His hand is ice cold. "Are you looking for a job too?"   
  
  
Hoon blinks stupidly, "Eh?" He follows Minho's gaze to the paper in his hand, followed by the sign on the counter. "OH-yeah, I... uh... yeah I'm looking for a job."  
  
  
Laughter from both Jinwoo and Seungyoon erupts from behind him, while Minho looks unphased. He hands Seunghoon a clip-board. "Fill out the highlighted areas, then write in the back what days you can work. I'll give you a call once I'm done reviewing your information." He hands him a pen, then makes his way into the back.   
  
  
"O-okay." Hoon takes then pen and begins filling out the paperwork. 

  
Once out of earshot, Seungyoon leans in. "What are you doing? You haven't worked in over a hundred years." He states.   
  
  
"He's in love," Jinwoo grins, "I thought he was just joking until he walked through me."  
  
  
Seunghoon ignores them both, filling out the application carefully. His heart is racing. If he doesn't calm down, he might end up turning right there. Would it really matter? The owner obviously isn't human. He could see Jinwoo-in fact, he said he hired a ghost.   
  
  
He finishes filling out the application and sets it neatly on the counter. He really has no idea what he's doing.   
  
  
"Can we go see a movie now?"   
  
  
"But we have to stop at home first to put the mummy hand away."  
  
  
"Then can we see a movie?"   
  
  
Seunghoon takes a deep breath. For everyone else, it looks like he's sighing. Instead, he's taking in Minho's scent. Remembering it. So that he can find him later. 


	2. Bat.

  
  
  
"I just... want to see why he hasn't called me yet."   
  
  
"It's a job application. Not a date. He's probably making sure everything checks out before he hires you. Stop obsessing." Seungyoon shakes his head before turning back to the crystals sprawled out on the table. "But If you _do_ decide to stop by, grab me some more of this jasper. It's fantastic."   
  
  
Jinwoo looks up from his book. "Maybe he just doesn't want to hire you. Your weren't exactly sublte about your feelings for him."   
  
  
His feelings. Feelings. _No_. Whatever this was, it was more than just a feeling. His heart was singing with joy! His entire being was begging to see him again. He _had_ to see him again. "You guys are right. I should move on. What am I going to do with a job anyway?" He starts to back away. Neither of his friends look up as he exits the room. Jinwoo is too involved with his book, a cheesy romance novel about a woman that falls in love with a ghost. Seungyoon is still examining the crystals he'll be using for tonight. Hoon doesn't bother asking about Seungyoon's spells anymore. Most of the time, they're protection spells to keep their home safe. Sometimes, he sends a naughty hex to the hunters council for banishing him all those years ago.   
  
  
Not that it matters. They wouldn't stop him from what he's about to do anyway. He just doesn't want to hear the teasing.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Stretching out his wings feels great. He can't remember the last time he shifted to his bat form. In South Korea it's rather tricky because of the type of bat he is. A flying fox bat is not native to South Korea, therefore, flying around in this form ran the risk of being captured.   
  
  
Not that it would matter. He would just change back into a human, kill them, and move on. But who wants to waste an hour doing all that, right?   
  
  
It's a beautiful night in Seoul. He circles the area a few times, letting the wind guide him above the city. Minho's scent was all over that shop, so Hoon decides to check it out by landing in the tree across from the building. Above the shop are apartments and unsurprisingly, one has Minho's scent all over it. The shop is closed for a holiday, so Hoon finds Minho in his room. He's wearing the skimpiest shorts he's ever seen, along with a black tank top. He's sitting at his desk, but not leaning on it. Instead his legs are kicked up, feet pressing against the waredrobe next to the desk. A sketchbook is resting on his thighs as he colors away.   
  
  
What a nice view.   
  
  
Hoon claws his way around the tree, wanting to get an even better look. The window is open enough for him to feel the warmth from inside. He can smell the shop owners scent. It's _delicious_.   
  
  
He's just as beautiful as he remembers and Hoon wants to be in that room. What he wouldn't give to run his hands along those thighs. But the more he watches, the more he sees. Minho isn't healthy. He's only drawing to distract himself from something. He keeps tapping on his paper, looking at the clock, and squirming in his chair. He finally takes a sip of something and winces at it's bitterness.   
  
  
Seunghoon takes a deep breath.   
  
  
Blood. Animal blood is what's in that cup.   
  
  
 _'He's a vampire!'_ Seunghoon climbs to a branch closer to the window. In all his years, he had never seen a vampire trying to live among humans. Not only was he trying to live with them, he was drinking from blood bags so that he wouldn't kill them. _'He looks so sad. So sad and so beautiful.'_ He sways a little, wishing he could climb in through the window and just hug him. He imagines that Minho's petite body will fit nicely in his arms.   
  
  
 **KNOCK**!  
  
  
Hoon flaps his wings, trying to blink back the stars spinning around him. Something hit him, hard. It's no use. He falls to the ground, wings extended. When he looks to his side, he notices the mug of animal blood that Minho must have thrown in frustration.   
  
  
Gentle hands scoop him up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you out here." Minho brings the bat to his chest, no fear of getting bit. Not that Hoon would bite him anyway. He chirps in delight. Just a small hug. This isn't so bad. He'll go home covered in this amazing scent and....  
  
  
Ouch.   
  
  
OUCH!   
  
  
He looks over at his wing. A small twig is sticking through it and it fucking hurts. The only way to fix it would be to change back into a human and there was no way he was going to do that. Oh, that would be so embarrassing. So, he lets the vampire carry him into the apartment. _'What if he decides to eat me? That old animal blood wasn't working out to great. I might be a tasty alternative.'_  
  
  
Nothing like that happens. Minho lays him out gently on the bed, then closes his window. "My temper got the best of me." He says, opening the wardobe. Instead of having clothes inside, there are shelves of different potions and ointments. He takes one out, then goes into his bathroom for a moment. He returns with a damp washcloth, tweezers, and two small towels. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you. If you stay still, I can have you fixed up by tomorrow night. But you have to be good." He warns. His tone is so sweet and endearing. Hoon's tiny heart flutters as Minho begins to gently wipe at his wing.   
  
  
Once satisfied that the site is clean, he starts to dab whatever that potion is on. It tingles bu the pain goes away instantly. Next he uses the tweezers to pluck the twig out. It's fine. Hoon takes this time to enjoy the closeness. From this angle he can se every little detail on Minho's face, including the adorable freckle on the top of his nose.   
  
  
"Well, that's.... a first." Minho covers his eyes and puts a tissue over Hoon's midsection. "Mating season started a bit early, eh?"

  
Hoon gives an innocent chirp. _What_? It's not like he could do anything with it.   
  
  
Minho rolls up the towel, then carefully places the bat on it. Once Hoon is in place, he wraps the second towel around him, kind of like a swaddle, to keep him from moving around. "You definitely don't belong around here." His suspicious tone is terrifying. "That bad storm brought you here." He cleans up the area around them. "That's alright, I'm not going to call Animal Control. Although, they would make a tastey midnight snack." He grins, flashing his fangs.   
  
  
"So what does your type eat? Bugs?" Hoon sighs in relief when Minho pulls out his cellphone to check. He really hates bugs. "Ah, so you're a fox bat! And it says here you like fruit," he checks his watch, "the market might still be open." He lightly pets Hoon's head with his thumb. "If I leave you here, promise you won't fuck up my place?" He mumbles. Hoon gives him the biggest, most trusting bat eyes he can manage. Minho nods and starts getting ready to go out. Once ready, he leaves the apartment without another word.   
  
  
Hoon waits a minute until he's sure that Minho is gone. He jumps up in his human form and quickly begins to inspect the wound. It's not too bad. A bad gash on his upper arm. The gel that Minho put on him stopped the bleeding. He starts to gather up clothes to wear out. Luckily, Minho isn't the neatest vampire with fangs, so Hoon has no problem putting together an outfit. However, when he opens Minho's underwear drawer, he stops. It's not his underwear, but instead a nice collection of toys. He smirks, any thoughts of leaving now out the window(where he should be heading). "They don't call it blood lust for nothing." He chews on his bottom lip. Unlike the rest of his room, everything is clean, and neatly in it's place. He would love to see a demonstration of how Minho uses each of these toys.  
  
  
Foot steps get closer to the door. ' _Shit!_ ' Hoon closes the drawer and snaps back into bat form just before the door opens.   
  
  
Clueless Minho sets a bag down on his desk and walks over to the injured bat that has somehow wrapped itself in his clothes. "I told you that wouldn't take long. The fruit market is right across the street." He gently sets the bat down on his pillow and puts the towel over him. "Alright, let's try some grapes." He pauses. "Aw, don't be afraid of me. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Slow that little heart down before you pass out." He lightly pets the top of Hoon's head.   
  
  
Hoon blinks his large eyes, trying to calm himself down. That was too close for comfort. Even if he didn't stall, he might have screwed up climbing out that window just as Minho walked out. "It's nice having company." Minho feeds him a green grape. Hoon chews it happily. "Sometimes I think about getting a pet, but then it wouldn't be fair. What if I screw this up and have to leave? It wouldn't be right to put an animal through that." He strips back down to his tank top and boxers, then closes the heavy curtians. "Same thing with friends, you know. No point in having those either." He lightly pets Hoon-bat as he feeds him another grape. "You'll visit me again, right? I promise I'll keep some grapes around." He picks the bat up and brings him into the bathroom. Hoon stares as he's set in a laundry basket, the towel kept over him like a blanket.   
  
  
Without saying a word, Minho sits on the edge of his tub and begins to fill it with water.   
  
  
 _'This is the best night ever_ ,' Hoon thinks to himself as Minho starts to undress. 

 


	3. Making the world a safe place

Anyone could give a list of people the world can do without. Trying to actually create such a list when you know those people will truly die is completely different. Human beings aren't just players in a video game that go invisble once they die. They leave behind a body. A life. Dogs, cats, children, plants, people they owe money too. And the ones that don't - do they deserve to die?   
  
  
Surviving off of rats was never meant to last. Minho's problem was that he loved animals too much. He couldn't even bring himself to eat a cow. A _cow_. Something that was literally in Happy Meals and Minho couldn't do it. He didn't even like killing rats. Other vampires like himself laughed at him for trying to be something different. Why go low when you are at the top of the food chain? That's all they ever talked about was feeding. Most vampires revolved their existance around it. Who would they eat next, how would they kill them, and who would be next after that?   
  
  
Was he wrong to want something more? He wanted a place in the world. He wanted to be... useful.   
  
  
That's easier said than done.   
  
  
Minho searched all over the city for the right individual. Rat blood was wearing on his body and h was loosing his mind with hunger. If this group of people were as bad as he thought, then it would be a great chance to have a meal without it weighing on his conscious. First, he had to make sure.  
  
  
"You must be new to this."  
  
  
"Why do you think that?" Minho asks, watching as she tightens the belt on his upper arm,   
  
  
"You still have all your teeth." The woman laughs, revealing two rows of rotted enamel. "Don't worry kid, soon you won't even care." 

  
Junkies weren't the worst people in society. Addiction happened, and sometimes, there was just no way to control it. Minho could attest to that himself. But what was worse, was a group of junkies that spent their time ruining the lives of others. Addicts that would invite people over, then poison their needles, or purposely make them OD. Drugs were hard to find and they figured out a way to kill off anyone that could stand between them and their precious drugs.   
  
  
Minho had to hand it to them, he had never seen such highly motivated addicts. He had to admire their determination. He'd even let them live if it wasn't for their other hobby. They liked to find innocent men and women-ones that had their entire lives ahead of them, get them high, then take advantage of them. Rumours about this gang have been going around for a while now, but they were never caught.   
  
  
All Minho had to do was play the overly stressed college student in the bar across the street. The girl was the first to approach him, a disaster at flirting, until she promised him something that would 'really take the edge off'. So he followed them into the abandoned building, up to the very top floor. The place was a mess. There were used needles on the floor, soiled blankets piled in the corner, mold on the ceiling, and a giant hole in the wall.  
  
  
"Alright baby, just stay still." The second female in the group stares at Minho's outstretched arm, a ready needle in her hand. "Damn. I can't find a vein. Can someone shine a light over here."   
  
  
Minho rolls his eyes and pushes the needle in himself. He watches the drugs disappear into his body, then falls back onto the floor.   
  
  
It's not even herione.   
  
  
The victims that spoke up were right. It's a paralyzing drug. Some cheap shit that keeps the person awake, but unable to move. It was risky that he allowed them to give him the drug. Human drugs only lasted minutes in a vampires system. He wanted to make sure it was worth it. That these people really did deserve to die.   
  
  
The first one to climb on him is the female with the rotten mouth. He shudders as her dry lips press to his, then lower onto his neck. He wants to throw her off. Scream. Tell her to stop. But he can't move.   
  
  
They're shooting up now. Getting high before the big event. The girl leaves his side and someone else takes her place. A guy in his mid forties that smells like a dumpster. He starts to undo Minho's pants and now the vampire is in full panic mode. What if he was wrong, and the drug doesn't wear off in time? His pants are lowered and the man starts to lick at the skin right below his navel.   
  
  
Finally, his body becomes available again. The drug has run it's course and now it's showtime.   
  
  
"Shit, where'd he go?!" The guy gets up, looking for the body that was just underneath him.   
  
  
Suddenly, the lights in the room change. Everything becomes brighter! The walls change to red and white stripes, the smell of popcorn and cotton candy fill the air. It's a circus! And the ringleader stands before them, his bubblegum pink hair slicked back. He's wearing a beautiful, velvet, purple coat and looks like he's straight out of a magazine.   
  
  
He grins at them kindly, his eye teeth covered in gold and diamonds. "Step right up, come see the amazing man who walks on air!"   
  
  
"Like jesus?" One of the junkies asks.   
  
  
The other one hits them. "No! Jesus walks on water."   
  
  
Minho rolls his eyes a pulls back the curtian. "Come and see. The price of admission is one ticket." He continues.   
  
  
One of them looks confused, about to say they don't have a ticket. However, when they look down at their hand, they find themselves holding a smooth, gold ticket. She grins and reaches up to hand it to him. The Ring Leader grins back, takes the ticket, and she walks through the curtian.   
  
  
That's what _they_ see.   
  
  
It's easy for a vampire Minho's age to create such big illusion.   
  
  
In reality, they are still in the abandoned building, on the top floor. The 'curtian' is just the giant hole in the wall where a window should be. The ticket in their hand is their needle. As they reach up to hand Minho the ticket, he feeds from their wrist. After he drinks from them, they walk through the hole, and fall to their death on the sidewalk below.   
  
  
Soon, the others are becoming nervous. The drugs are making them paranoid and they begin to back away. "Oh man, I-I don't know. Maybe I should just stay here. How do I know you telling the truth?" One of them asks.   
  
  
Minho wipes the corner of his lip and grins. "How do you know I'm telling the truth?" He repeats. "Because I _am_ the man that walks on air." He steps through the curtian himself and continues to walk normal without any ground under him. He bows as they all clap, along with the rest of the crowed.   
  
  
"In fact. You can walk on air too. Come and see!"   
  
  
He doesn't even bother feeding off the rest. He would just be overly full. Once all of them have landed on the sidewalk below, Minho lays back in the air and continues to float. Did he do the right thing? The police would have never caught them. Even if they did, half would go to jail, the other half would probably go to rehab. But did that make it okay?   
  
  
He feels okay. For the first time in months, his headache is gone and his stomach doesn't hurt. He's warm and happy.   
  
  
"Fuck it."   
  
  
He floats down to his apartment, opening the window and sliding inside. His adorable pet bat is fast asleep on his bed, and only awakens when he closes the window. "Good morning sleepy head." He grins, petting the top of his head. "I have to make a phone call. Then I'll feed you some more grapes." He takes out his phone as he opens the folder on his nightstand. "Lee Seunghoon." He mumbles to himself. There wasn't much information on the paper. Just a name, phone number, and an address. Not that it mattered. The guy hung out with ghosts and his other friend seemed to know a lot about magic. He dials the number and waits.   
  
The phone keeps ringing. Minho rolls his eyes. "Guess you don't want a job after all. Bum." He mumbles. That sucked. Only two people applied, one being a ghost, the other- he didn't even bother to ask. Rosie was a great employee. She was awesome at organizing the spell books, and spying on customers that tried to steal.   
  
  
More help would still be nice.   
  
  
Suddenly, theres a tapping. It's the bat, trying to get out the window. "What, that's it? No goodbye hug? No thank you?" He winces as the animal flaps it's wings in his face. "Fine!" He opens the window and watches as the creature disappears into the night. ' _It smelled the blood on me_.' He thinks to himself.   
  
  
He leaves the window open and sits back down at his desk.   
  
  
At least he could look forward to a week without headaches. Maybe even a few weeks if he didn't use up too much energy. 

  
Ring. Ring.   
  
  
He answers the phone. "Hello?"   
  
  
_"H-h-ey! I ju- I just got.... your call.... I can work... I.... yeah...."_ A very out of breath Seunghoon is shouting.   
  
  
Minho pulls back from the phone, not amused. "Fine. Come tomorrow night at 5:30." He says, then hangs up. He doesn't even bother asking why he was out of breath.  
  
  
Humans are fucking weird. 


	4. Fly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter will contain dirty, kinky, rough sex. Yep. Have fun.)

  
"Do you think this is too much?" Hoon smooths out his tie. In his full length mirror, he sees a successful, attractive male in his late 20's, ready to take on the world. The suit is expensive and elegant. His style has always been this way, but the fact that this is one of his best suits makes this special. He's trying to win Minho's heart. 

  
Jinwoo just stares. "You look like your trying to sell stocks on wallstreet," he tells him. From the other side of the room, Seunyoon laughs. 

  
"Really? What do human's normally wear on the first day of such an event?" He yanks off the tie, "Stupid. This is what I get for staying away from humans for so long. I know nothing about retail and customer service." He growls. 

  
Rolling his eyes, the ghost steps over to him, is hands becoming corporeal. "There's nothing wrong with the shirt. You look good in burgundy." He removes the tie. "Keep this shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans. It's casual, but not overdressed." 

  
Hoon smiles. "Thank you." He says. 

  
"And these." Seungyoon hands him a pair of sneakers. They're nice, white with black leather designs, and look good against the dark blue jeans.  

  
He thanks them again, before eyeing them suspiciosly, "Wait a minute, you two are being strangely supportive of this." 

  
The youngest sits down at the foot of the bed. "You're serious about this. I mean, you went and got a job just so you could get to know this guy. Which was probably bad because he's you're boss now." He grins. "And a discount for my spells wouldn't be so bad either," Yoon hints.

  
Hoon rolls his eyes, but smiles. "I'll see what I can do." He checks himself over in the mirror once again. "Do you think I should change my hair, too?" 

  
*

  
The store hasn't opened yet so everything is being restocked when Hoon walks in. Minho is up at the register going over a checklist, while there is noise from the small library upstairs from the ghost that works their. 

  
Hoon stops in his tracks when he sees Minho. 

  
He looks very different. His skin is less pale, almost tan. He looks more plump and healthy. He's even dressed differently. While he's still wearing a band t-shirt, he's wearing shorts that are very tight, and show off his plump ass. His eyes travel down to the white, knee-high, platform boots, then back up again to his pretty face. Flashbacks of a sexy Minho getting undressed to go in the bath hit him. It was such a beautiful sight, but part of him regretted looking. It only made him want it more. 

  
"You're early," Minho looks up at him, his dark eyes checking him over. "Dressed to impress?" He smirks. 

  
Hoon licks his lips. Did Minho just check him out? Pfft. Yeah right. He wishes! "Just you." He replies back, shockingly smooth. 

  
"Good." Minho replies as he hands him the checklist. "Start making sure all of the shelves are fully stocked. Use this time to remember where everything is. You're job today will be to stay on the floor and help customers find what they need." He leads Hoon up the stairs. Sitting on the floor in front of a pile of books is a young woman with long, dark red hair. "This is Rosie. She's in charge of restocking and ordering supplies. Rosie, this is Seunghoon. Do you want to stay with him for a few minutes while I set up the cash register?" 

  
"Sure, Boss!" She smiles politely before turning to Seunghoon. "Nice to meet you." 

  
Hoon waits for Minho to go back down the stairs before turning to her. "Are you really a ghost?" He asks. 

  
Rosie's smile falls a bit. "Yes," she reaches forward, her hand going through the bookshelf. "Does that freak you out?" 

  
He grins, sitting down across from her, "No! Not at all. One of my best friends is a ghost. He was here the other day with me. I know he'd love to meet you!" 

  
Her eyes light up. "Really?!" She leans back, suspicious. "Are you sure it's not just an imaginary friend?" 

  
Hoon chuckles. "No, he's real. We only just came back to South Korea about a year ago. The only other ghost he's met is the old man at the museum." 

  
"Oh that guy," Rosie giggles. "I don't even think he knows that he's a ghost." She gets up and hands Seunghoon a box.

  
"I know. That's what Jinwoo seems to think." He follows her down the stairs. She's so cute. He can't wait to bring Jinwoo here next time. Something tells him they would hit it off great.

  
She leads him over to the premade spells. They are tiny mesh bags, each containing at least four ingrediants and a small spell card. "I put these together every morning after we close. Of course, they aren't complete. For example, here are the love spells," she points to the pink mesh bags that are almost completely sold out. "If humans try to put them together, their cursh will show them mild interest, just enough to get their attention. Anyone that actually practices magic will know that the spell also requires rose quartz. That's just a good way to figure out which customers actually practice magic, or are just here for the novelty of it." She looks at him. "So I'm assuming you practice?"

  
He nods. "A bit. I'm not as into it as I used to be, but the knowlage is there." 

  
She looks around, making sure Minho is knowhere in sight. "So, what are you? I don't mean to be rude, but I can sense that your not fully human." He thinks for a moment, then points to the toy bat on the shelf. She gasps. "A shifter?" She says, barely loud enough to form words. "Wow. I didn't know you're kind still existed." 

  
"We don't," Hoon adjusts some of the spell kits so that they look nice. "I've never met another of my kind and most information about shifters has been destroyed." They move over to the crystals and Rosie hands him a price gun. "So, how'd you die?" 

  
"It's not much of a story really. I went to the U.S. for college and decided to come home around the holidays to surprise my mother. She's a seamstress in Gunsan." She smiles sadly. "Well, school was really stressful and I wasn't doing very well. The plan was to surprise her, then discuss dropping out and staying in Korea. I was at a low point in my life and instead of going home, I jumped into the Han river. It wasn't something that was planned or anything. I just didn't want to bring such disappointment. So I thought it would be better if I disappeared." 

  
Hoon frowns. "I'm so sorry." He says softly. "Have you visited your mother since?" 

  
She sighs. "Once I was able to be corporeal again, I called her. My body was never found, so I convinced her that I was in the states and school was busy. I visited her once last year, but I have trouble achieving a full body state, so it was tough." She fixes one of the statues. "Does your friend have the same problems?"

  
"Jinwoo is different. His mother left when he was a small child so it was just him and his father. He never went to college or anything like that. He was just a pizza delivery guy." Hoon grins at the thought. "Well, his father was a fisherman and a storm hit his boat. The entire crew went missing. So without thinking it through, Jinwoo went to go find him. He ended up getting lost at sea. His ghost was stuck on a boat for a really long time until it finally wandered back to a beath in Jeju." 

  
"Was his father ever found?"

  
Minho walks past them to open the door to the shop. There are already a few customers lurking around outside. 

  
Hoon smiles. "Maybe next time I'll bring him here with me and he can tell you the story himself."

  
Rosie nods. 

  
*

  
_"Can you help me find a love spell?"_

_"Where do you keep your love spells?"_

_"Will this really make me pretty?"_

_"Can I put these oils on my cat?"_

_"Do you have a book on hexing enemies?"_

_"Will this make my penis grow?"_

  
When Minho calls Hoon for a lunch break, the shifter almost cries in relief. He thought he knew magic. He just didn't know how to answer humans crazy question about it. Not to mention all the love spells they sold. No wonder why Rosie brought them up! All people seemed to care about was forcing others to love them, getting revenge, and making themselves look better. 

  
Rather than staying downstairs, he goes up to the library. None of the humans ever go up there. It's open for them, but it's dark and a bit creepy. Most humans avoid such places, especially since there are a good amount of books on the main level. He takes a sip of water before sliding down behind the bookshelf. It's finally quiet. After midnight the place slows down a bit and most of the customers are too drunk to even ask questions. 

  
"First time in customer service?" 

  
Hoon looks up where Minho is standing above him. Despite the crowd of people, he still looks amazing. "People are really stupid." Is all he can say, causing Minho to laugh. 

  
The vampire sits down next to him. "Rosie's at the cash register. She likes working there when it's not so busy so she can practice being corporeal." He bites down on his lower lip, sliding his hands down his thighs. "I can't imagine not being able to touch anything. Can you?" He asks. 

  
Seunghoon shudders from the look. Minho's voice is innocent enough, but his gaze tells him everything. Bloodlust. Hoon could smell the blood on Minho's breath last night. He must've had a good meal to be this horny. 

  
"You know, I don't think I ever showed you what's upstairs. Do you want to see?" Minho asks. 

  
Hoon chews on his tongue. He does know what's upstairs. Minho's apartment. This is really happening. But he has to pretend that he doesn't know anything. 

  
"Sure."

  
*

  
They hardly make it to the bedroom. Hoon yanks Minho's shirt off before kissing him again, his fingers reaching up to play with the pretty piercings on Minho's nipples. 

  
Is this right? Hoon tries to think clearly. Fuck, he tastes amazing. 

  
No. This isn't right. He doesn't just want sex. He wants to really be with him. But this is what Minho wants. Yes, Hoon wants this too but somewhere in the back of his mind, he's worried that going through with this will ruin everything.

  
He has to tell him that he's beautiful and amazing. That he wants to get to know him first. He pulls back, "I just want..." he gasps as Minho starts to attack his neck with hot, wet kisses, "you're beautiful....and... I..." he 

  
Fuck it. Minho falls back onto his bed, smirking up at the shifter. "I like it rough," he says. 

  
Hoon leans down, taking a moment to nip and lick at Minho's left nipple. He lightly tugs at the piercing until Minho hisses, then moves onto the next one. Once both nipples are sensitive and hard, he carefully flips Minho onto his stomach. 

  
"Lift your ass," he whispers into Minho's ear. He unbuckles the shorts and yanks them down, exposing his beautiful full cheeks.

  
Minho does as he's Hoon presses a finger into him, surprised to find it's already well lubed and perfectly stretched. The toys, he thinks back to the dresser he found the other day. Minho must've been playing with them all night. He presses a second finger into him, followed by a third, just so that Minho can feel himself being stretched open again. The vampire told him he likes it rough and he wasn't lying. Minho moans, his back arching as his legs open wider. He pulls his fingers out all at once, watching Minho's pink, now gaping hole repsond to the sudden emptiness. 

  
He gets up from the bed and walks over to the dresser, pretending to be looking for a condom. He smirks when he opens the drawer to find all the toys resting neatly on top of his underwear. Freshly cleaned. He picks up a a five inch vibrator and looks over at Minho. "You have a nice collection." He says. 

  
Rather than being embarressed, Minho grins, the excitement clear in his eyes. Hoon takes his place back on the bed, pulling Minho over his lap so that his ass is up in the air. He uses the lube sitting next to the bed to coat the tip of the vibrator, then slowly begins to push it in. Once it's in three inches, he turns it on, causing Minho to moan softly. 

  
"Push it out." He demands. 

  
Minho's hole clenches around the object and it slowly starts to go out, but just when there is only an inch left, Hoon's hand comes down on his ass, smacking it right back into place. Minho yelps, hands gripping the sheets as it hits his prostate. 

  
"Again." 

  
The cycle is repeated over and over, until Minho's cheeks are sore and red. After one final smack, he cums with Hoon holding the vibrator against his prostate. 

  
Without even giving him a chance to regain his strength, Hoon disgards the rest of his clothes and aligns his cock with Minho's now empty and abused hole. He pins him down on the bed, legs apart, his cock slowly sinking into him inch by inch. Even after their game, it takes Minho a second to adjust to the new girth and legth inside of him. 

  
Hoon remains inside of him, licking at the sensitive part of Minho's neck while he enjoys the warm heat. When he finally begins to move, the sexiest moans he's ever heard start to leave Minho. 

  
"Fuck!" Minho cries out, trying to keep up with the steady, but demanding pace. He's been fucked before but this was different. The fucking was wild and unrestrained. All he could was grip the sheets and moan while Hoon showed no signs of slowing down. Was he even human? How could he be keeping up such a pace? Eventually all sense of time is lost. Minho becomes nothing but moaning, hot mess. 

  
Hoon watches him, trying to remember every second of this. He's so beautiful. If only he knew how sexy he looked on his hands and knees, red cheeks  giggling with every rough thrust, his hole stretched around a large cock.

  
After what seems like hours, Hoon grips his pink hair and pulls his head back so that Minho is forced to arch his body as he's continusiouly slammed into. The new position, along with the fact that he's bouncing around on Hoon's cock like a puppet, has him close to the edge once again. "I-I'm cumming." He whimpers, his hole clenching around the cock as it despretely tries to milk it. 

  
Finally, Hoon comes too, the tightness overwhelming. He remains inside of him for a long moment after, making sure his load is settled inside before pulling out. 

  
He rolls onto his back, looking up at the familiar ceiling. As the bliss wears off, he starts to feel uncomfortable in the silence. The feeling of being unwelcome is growing stronger. He would admit-it's been a long time since he's had sex. He also didn't expect it to be so kinky. 

  
"Okay. You can leave now," Minho gets up from the bed and starts to put back on his clothes.

  
Hoon doesn't move. He has to be joking. But  Minho turns to look at him again, his eyes filled with annoyance. "I'm serious. I'm not paying you for overtime. If you don't like this, I'll send you the paycheck in the mail. You're the one that came onto me. I let you fuck me. Don't expect anything more." 

  
Seunghoon's jaw drops. How can he be this way? "Was it something I did?" He asks, trying to come to terms with what was happening. 

  
Minho rolls his eyes. "No. Now get out." He starts to push him towards the door. 

  
Without knowing what to do or say, Hoon stands in the hallway after the door slams shut. "Minho?" His eyes light up when the door opens again, but instead of coming out, Minho tosses him his sneakers before slamming it shut again. 

 

When he arrives home, only Jinwoo is sitting at the table, looking over a book. "How was it?" He asks, but Hoon doesn't respond. He walks straight past him, to his bedroom, where he shuts the door and falls into his bed.

  
He should feel great. He just had sex with Minho. Great sex. But he can't stop the terrible ache in his gut. He looks out the window as the sun begins to rise. It hurts, which is a lot to say for someone who has been alive for hundreds of years. This was different. He wanted more than just sex. Each time he dreamed of being with Minho-yes, it ended in sex- but it was always after a romantic date. Or after weeks of getting to know one another. And it sure didn't end with him getting thrown out of the apartment. 

  
He always wondered what it would be like to meet someone and fall in love. Sadly, life wasn't easy. He always had to consider the fact that he was different. A monster.

  
He blinks. 

  
Just like Minho. 

  
But Minho doesn't know that he's a monster. In fact, if Minho knew who-or what Hoon was, he'd probably kill him. 

  
He sits up. Minho doesn't even own a stupid cat because he's afraid that he'll ruin it's life. Come to think of it, Minho had no clue that Hoon knows he's a vampire. "I'm so fucking stupid." He runs a hand through his hair and groans. Of course Minho doesn't want a boyfriend. If he wants to make this work, Hoon will have to change his approach. He doesn't care that Minho's a vampire, or that he kills people. He needs to make sure Minho knows that. 

 


End file.
